


During Class

by Phineasflynns



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Sexting, Smut, collab fic, dipper is in college, this was super fun to write, we're going to hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phineasflynns/pseuds/Phineasflynns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill has a nasty habit of interrupting Dipper during class. Sexting Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	During Class

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 was done solely by PhineasFlynns (Oncielover1 on Tumblr), the chapters afterwards are a collaboration between us, with PhineasFlynns acting as Bill, and Trashmaster acting as Dipper.

**Bill texting**

_Dipper Texting_

Dipper’s attention was dragged from the school board to his phone when he felt a familiar custom vibrate against his leg. Flicking his gaze up to make sure the teacher was busy, he slipped the phone out of his pocket and read the text.

**Hey Pine Tree. Want to play a game?**

_A game?_

_What kind of game?_

The phone was slipped back into his pocket, his brows furrowed as he tried to figure out what Bill meant. A game? What kind of game? And how could he play a game while he was at school?

**It’s a fun one. I’m sure you’ll like it**

He raised a brow. How much fun could he have at his desk? With a sigh he unlocked the phone and quickly tapped out his response, shoving the phone back into his pocket right after.

_Alright, I’ll bite. How do I play?_

The response was delayed for a few minutes, and Dipper idly tapped his pencil against his desk as he waited, listening to the teacher drone on about quadratic formulas, and what x+b was and how y+a-c=bx, and other things that Dipper just really didn’t care about.

**Do you want to know what the came is called?**

_Can you spit it out already?_

**The game is called ‘How long can I hide my erection before I blow my load in my pants’**

Dipper choked and thrust his phone back into his pocket, face turning red, blush only deepening when a few people shot him questioning glances. He was silent for a moment, contemplating ignoring the demon and chewing him out when he got home from school, but when his phone buzzed again he was unable to resist the temptation to answer it.

**What’s the matter, Pine Tree? Don’t want to play a game?**

He had never wanted to hit the demon more in his life than he did right now.

_Bill I’m at school!_

**And I’m at work.**

Dipper sputtered for a second, glancing up to make sure the teacher was still distracted before typing his reply.

_What, do you just have your fucking cock out under your desk!?_

Confident that his reply would shut the demon up, he stuffed his phone in his pocket and smirked to himself, scribbling down some of the notes off the board so the teacher thought he was paying attention. It was barely a minute before he got a reply, his phone buzzing rapidly several times in succession, signalling multiple messages.

“Oh no..” the teen muttered to himself, slipping the device out of his pocket

**Yeah, I do.**

**I wish you were here with me.**

**To watch me slowly stroking my cock.**

**To hear me gasping and moaning your name.**

**I wish I could touch you right now.**

Dipper shot out of his chair.

“Miss Snape may I be excused!?” he cried out

“Well I suppose-” she wasn’t even finished her sentence before he had his backpack over his shoulder and was bolting out the door. 

He ran straight to the bathroom, ducking into a stall and locking the door, throwing his back to the ground as he ripped his phone out of his pocket, sitting on the seat and debating how to respond.

His first instinct was to chew him out, but a quick glance down indicated that despite his frustration with the demon and his timing, his body definitely wasn’t protesting what was happening. 

He groaned in the back of his throat and unzipped his jeans, heart pounding nervously in his chest as he pushed the fabric down slightly and grabbed his half-hard cock.

_Yeah? I wish I could hear you. You make fucking astounding noises_

**You love the way I scream your name, don’t you Dipper?**

**I’m moaning it right now.**

Dipper groaned, grasp on his erection tightening as it stiffened in his hand, quickly beginning to pump his hand along the pulsing organ, shuddering and bucking his hips into his hand.

_Bill please.._

**Please what, Dipper?**

_I don’t know_

_I don’t do this_

_I don’t know how this works_

_Just help me cum_

A second later, the phone was ringing, a picture of Bill lighting up the screen.

“Pine Tree” he hissed huskily as soon as the call was connected, and Dipper moaned weakly 

“Bill” he whispered “Please..”

“Please what, Dipper? Do you want me to fuck you? Do you want me to bury myself as deeply as I can inside your ass and fill you up with my cum?”

Dipper moaned, bucking into his hand, precum spilling from the tip of his cock, running down over his fingers as he smeared it along his erection.

“I want you here” he panted “inside me. Right now.”

“That can be arranged”

There was a flash of golden light and Bill was standing before him. Without wasting a single second Dipper stood, their lips meeting as Bill harshly ground their aching cocks together.

“Please!” Dipper cried “Please fuck me!”

Bill growled and turned him around, slamming his back against the stall door and lifting his legs so they were around his waist, slamming himself as deeply as he could into the brunette.

Dipper practically screamed, muscles tensing and limbs shaking as Bill slammed into his prostate, every part of his body feeling like it was on fire as the demon began roughly pounding into him, hitting that spot with every thrust.

“I’m already so close Dipper” he growled into his ear”I’m going to cum deep inside you. Would you like that?”

“Oh please!” he practically sobbed, body practically pulsing as pleasure overloaded it, “Please more!”

Bill lifted a hand and grasped the brunettes cock, stroking it as fast as he could in time with his desperate thrusts, driving Dipper closer and closer to the edge. The room around them flickered black and white as Bill neared his end, and Dipper was practically screaming when Bill bit him.

His body jerked and he cried out the demons name as his cock finally exploded, spilling himself over their chests as Bill emptied himself inside him, both collapsing against the door, completely spent.

“Fuck..” Dipper groaned

Both stiffened when there was a knock on the door, and a throat was cleared.

“Mr. Pines.” the voice of Miss Snape came from the other side of the stall door “If you’re quite finished having rampant sex in a school bathroom, its time for your presentation!”


End file.
